


Crushed

by Bird_Of_Scarlet



Series: The Best Years Of Our Lives [1]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bless my smol awkard boi, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Feelings Realization, Missing Scene, Ooooooooo Roi has a crushhh, Roi's half hella giddy half hella nervous, kind of??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 09:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16446914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bird_Of_Scarlet/pseuds/Bird_Of_Scarlet
Summary: All he has to do is wait.Right?Roi takes a time out from this "game" to think things through.-An Escape the Night One-shotHeavily based on a story by canufeelthemagictonight





	Crushed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [canufeelthemagictonight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canufeelthemagictonight/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Obligatory Spin the Bottle Fic (Season 3 Edition)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333757) by [canufeelthemagictonight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canufeelthemagictonight/pseuds/canufeelthemagictonight). 



> This came from me going "Roi's hiding to avoid his turn isn't he" and spiralled oops
> 
> Could be read as what happened with Roi during chapter five of _The Obligatory Spin The Bottle Fic (Season 3 Edition)_

_In all fairness, he did need to pee._  
  
Roi knew that at least five minutes had passed by now, and all he could do was hope that they'd just skip him and go on. JC's turn must be over, right? They'll just move on to Nikita and he won't have to worry.  
  
He took a couple more deep breaths, trying to drown out his heartbeat thumping in his ears. For  _some_ reason his head was  _still_  buzzing, the ten second memory playing over and  _over_ in his mind, gliding across his senses like the warm golden haze of sunrise.  
  
It's over... move on.  
  
_It happened though._  
  
He subconsciously grinned again as that last fact came back to him.  
  
Admittedly, he was a teen, he also dreamed, but anything that his two-in-the-morning-hey-let's-think-about-this mind came up with always seemed far fetched, out of reach. Any...  _Kiss_ , he'd thought up was never actually real. There were no physical emotions behind them, just an image in his head with no physical connection to link it to.  
  
Now there was.  
  
_Now he knew how that felt._  
  
_And for a kid with an already vivid, overreacting imagination... That was likely not good._  
  
A sharp knock on the door dragged him out of his oncoming daydreams.  
  
"Occupied!"  
  
" _It's JC, dude, you've been in there for ages, are you okay?"_  
  
He didn't know how to reply.  
  
" _Roi?"_  
  
"It's unlocked..."  
  
After a pause, the door slowly opened up, a mop of curly hair looking round the corner. It took JC a good few seconds to spot Roi curled up in the tub, hugging his knees to his chest.  
  
"Why are you in there?"  
  
He just shrugged as JC came over, perching himself on the outside of the bath as he peered down.  
  
"Do you feel sick?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Well  _something's_ wrong. Hey, also it's your turn so we're gonna need you back. You  _might_ even get to kiss  _Teala_ again-" he stopped as he seemingly registered Roi's reaction to the suggestion. "Is that what you're worried about?"  
  
"Well,  _yeah,_ I mean- it's not just that. What if I get literally  _anyone_  else? I could just do a dare but honestly I feel like Colleen has probably rigged it in some way shape or form to get me and Teala together. And then, what if it  _does_ land on her, then  _I_ have to make the first move as well. I don't know how to do that! I mean it's a chance to vaguely redeem myself from  _literally going immobile for ten minutes,_ but what if I just do even worse?" He somehow rounded off his argument with an flustered splutter, sinking deeper into the white walls of his new temporary abode.  
  
"You could still take a dare?"   
  
"Did you take it? Or whoever your spin landed on?"  
  
"No I didn't, Colleen didn't either."  
  
" _Colleen?_ Okay then, how was that?"  
  
JC just gave a half-hearted shrug, causing Roi to chuckle.  
  
"Nothing fazes you does it? Anyway, we still don't know what kind of hell Joey has in that hat."  
  
"Why are you so nervous for this? It's just a game. Besides, I thought you'd  _want_  to kiss Teala."  
  
"I-"  
  
"Isn't that why Colleen ships the hell out of you two? She knows- wait, how  _did_  that happen anyway?"  
  
"She  _may_ have found out I had a crush on Teala through like... the entirety of Sophomore year."  
  
_Well, that was kind of an understatement... Okay, a lot of an understatement._  
  
Roi'd been crushing on that girl for longer than he could remember, mainly due to the fact he didn't really know at what point the feelings he had towards her turned from those that apply to close friends into something more than just that. The time in which he was referring to, sophomore year, was the moment he realised that Colleen had been right in her constant  _"you totally like her!"_ s.  
  
If there was one thing it was terrible for Colleen to be, it was  _right._  
  
But she was, and it came crashing at him all at once with just one sentence.  
  
_"Hey, where's Teala?"_  
  
_"She's on a date."_  
  
_"Wait, what?"_  
  
_"Yeah, some guy from the track team. I think you know him, tall guy, had a habit of strutting."_  
  
Roi to this day still felt ashamed at the fact he may or may not have accidently knocked the guy over onto the gravel the first practice back, instantly apologising afterwards, of course.  
  
That relationship had only lasted a couple months, but Roi still spent the rest of the school year trying to shove his newly realised affections back down to where ever they came from in the first place, and by the time Junior year came around he'd gotten everything back under control. No more thinking of Teala like  _that._  
  
Or at least he  _hoped_  so.  
  
Colleen had found out about his predicament around New Year's, after asking him if there was anyone in particular he was planning to kiss when the magic moment came. She's wiggled the answer out of him like the cork from one of the champagne bottles and she'd been persistent ever since, though he'd never really understood her investment. It was one-sided, basically hopeless.  
  
_Right?_

"What if I mess up?"  
  
"Listen, just choose a dare. You're known for those, no one will think it's weird. Besides, you may get to show off for-" he halted at the half glare from Roi, "We better get back or Colleen  _will_ come for our asses."  
  
Roi nodded, heaving himself back up and taking a few more deep breaths.  
  
The two boys made their way back to the main room, slotting back into their seats.

" _Finally!_ " Colleen exclaimed, letting out an exasperated sigh. "What the  _hell_  were you doing in there?"

"I was peeing!" Roi protested. Which, once again,  _was_ technically true.

"Oh,  _sure_  you were." Colleen slid the bottle over to him with actually a good deal of force. "You know what? Never mind. Just  _spin_  it already."

He reached down, flinching ever so slightly as his fingers pressed against the cool glass of the bottle, before flicking his wrist and letting it spiral.  
  
He watched it slow to a halt, tilting his head to see Nikita staring at the bottle, now pointing at her, with a look of vague discomfort flickering in her eyes. He  _knew_  she didn't want to do this, and that just meant that this was his time to step up. Matt had gone on multiple times about how bad Joey's dares were, and if he was going to do one anyway, he might as well save Nikita her dignity in the process. He took a deep breath, mustering up all the courage he could.  
  
"I'll take the  _dare!_ "  
  
Joey's joy was instantaneous, the boy frantically spinning in his seat and snatching up the hat from where it had laid dormant, until now.  
  
" _Yes!_ "  
  
Nervous alarms started to fill Roi's mind again, tuning out half of the comments now flying around the room, though he could vaguely hear Safiya mention something about his reckless nature and Colleen making another comment about Teala. A muffled " _Suit yourself bitch, I'd have done the same honestly_ " from he could only assume Nikita registered in his head, a little bit clearer than the others. He managed to catch her eye, getting a non-verbal  _oh my god thank you_  from the blonde, along with a brief apology for whatever  _hell_  he was about to endure.  
  
"Pick a dare, any dare." Joey practically cackled, sounding like some kind of witch in a 'scary' comedy movie.   
  
_What kind of stuff does he even have in here?_  
  
Joey's  _worst_  dares from the past three or so years ran through his mind, the warning sirens beginning to blare again.  
  
_Crap, how much of an ass is he going to make of himself now? Hell, if he has to lose any item of clothing- and knowing Joey he might- he'd probably rather-_  
  
For a split second, as his hand fished through the slips of paper, he looked forward. His eyes met the pair belonging to the one person he'd been trying to get out his head this entire night, fixed on him with a look of deep concern. He tried to reassure her in the form of a soft smile, and with a deep breath his focus returned to the paper, unfolding it to reveal his fate...  
  
_Please, let something good come from this._

**Author's Note:**

> Oh b o y this is going to turn into an AU
> 
> -
> 
> Side note: Apologies but the next chapter of AA will be up tomorrow! Another Roi-centric one as well, wow I love my son don't I. Anyway! I hope you're able to wait a day, and in the meantime, I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> -
> 
> Please comment! I feed off feedback. Also fangirling.


End file.
